1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry and more particularly to gem settings and related structures.
2. Introduction
Gems such as diamonds, rubies, and emeralds are often cut into standard shapes and sizes that enhance the gem's appearance. One such standard is the 6.5 millimeter diameter standard presently used for diamonds of one carat. However, despite the precious nature of gems, significant variance may be present between any two randomly selected, cut gems of the same weight. Gems on the order of 1.20 carats are sometimes considered to be the same as 1.00 carat gems. The size and cut of gems affect their characteristics.
Light reflected and refracted by gems and their deep, rich colors have appealed to many people over the course of several hundred years. Also, the fungible and lasting nature of gems has provided investment opportunities or means to tangible secure liquid assets.
In order to attach gems to the human body, settings are needed. Such settings are used in earrings, rings for fingers, bracelets, anklets, necklaces, and the like. Most of these settings use thin prongs to hold the gem in place without detracting from the gem's appearance. While adequately displaying the gem, such settings do not necessarily complement or enhance the appearance of the gem.
Attempts have been made to enhance a gem's appearance through its setting, but these have made minimal progress in the art. One such example is that of the TRUBRILLIANT series of diamond settings marketed by Feature International. While the Trubrilliant series of settings claims to enhance the appearance of diamonds by making them appear twenty-five percent larger, it is believed that such an effect is achieved by merely etching the setting near the diamond so that more surface area of the setting is exposed to an observer.
Most gems are precious and expensive, demanding higher prices in the marketplace. Gem prices are related to the size and clarity of the gem. Larger and clearer gems command higher prices than smaller and flawed ones.
Much of the satisfaction that comes with the ownership of wearing of precious gems comes from the gem's appearance. It can be seen that enhancement by the setting of a gem's appearance provides several advantages: a lower cost is required for a gem that can be made to appear larger; more satisfaction is derived from owning/wearing a gem that appears larger; and clearer, smaller stones may be purchased yet achieve a visual appearance connected with a larger stone.